Every Second
by KateB-fan
Summary: Oneshot situado casi al final de 4x19 "47 seconds". ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Rick hubiera confrontado a Kate, enojado porque ella le había mentido? Espero que les guste!


**Este es un oneshot que hace rato quería escribir, así que me animé... situado durante el capítulo 4x19 "47 seconds" justo antes del final, al terminar el caso, cuando Castle rechaza la invitación de Beckett... sabemos que él acaba de escuchar el interrogatorio y sabe que ella le mintió y recuerda todo lo que pasó el día en que le dispararon... ¿qué hubiera pasado si él se anima a confrontarla, enojado, dolido por lo que ella le ocultó?**

**Every Second**

Rick caminó dolido hacia el ascensor, quería desaparecer y no verla más, pero la realidad era que necesitaba que ella le explicara… necesitaba saber…

Giró hacia ella y la vio poniéndose su abrigo. Sintió impotencia y tristeza, no le daría la posibilidad de defenderse, no hacía falta, él no quería nada con ella, solo quería saber por qué… y dejarle en claro que estaba al tanto… tan solo eso…

-Castle…- le dijo ella entre sorprendida y sonriente, realmente quería pasar tiempo con él- ¿olvidaste algo?

-De hecho… lo que tenía que decirte sí era importante…

-Bien…- dijo ella y alzó las cejas, algo intrigada- te escucho…

-Aquí no… si me llevas a casa, podríamos hablar en el camino…

-De acuerdo…- dijo y achicó un poco los ojos, en otro momento del día había creído que él tenía algo bueno para decirle, sin embargo ahora, no estaba tan segura…

Subieron al ascensor en silencio. Ella le sonrió de costado varias veces, algo incómoda…

El silencio continuó en el camino y Kate comenzó a impacientarse… detuvo el auto en medio de la nada y lo miró.

-¿Qué pasa, Castle?- le dijo en tono firme.

-¿De verdad me preguntas qué pasa?- le dijo él y la miró con frialdad.

-Mira… yo no sé por qué estás tan enojado… pero…

-No sabes… claro que no… porque la cobardía te hizo creerte tu propia mentira… ¿o también olvidaste eso?

-Castle…- dijo ella y entornó los ojos, tratando de comprender… era imposible que él…

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me lo dijiste… porque no me dijiste, "Castle… realmente no siento lo mismo que tú"… ¿acaso te divierte jugar con mis sentimientos?

-¿De dónde sale todo eso? ¿De qué hablas?- estaba claro que él sabía que ella había mentido, la cuestión era cómo se había enterado...

-Ya… deja de mentir… eres una cobarde… te entregué mi corazón el día en que te dispararon… el día en que tú te "olvidaste de todo"- le dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos- y has jugado conmigo y te has reído… ¿tanto me odias?

-¿Odiarte?- dijo y rió con amargura- ¿odiarte, Castle?

-¿Por qué no me enfrentaste? ¿Por qué elegiste mentirme? Desilusionarme… ¿tú sabes lo que significó para mí haber podido decírtelo?

-No creo que más de lo que significó para mí…- dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta.

-No te entiendo… honestamente no puedo hacerlo…- dijo y sacudió la cabeza.

-No fue fácil… no podía manejarlo… apenas podía con mi vida…- quiso excusarse ella.

-Solo tenías que decir… lo siento… no puede ser… no siento nada por ti…

-¿Eso es lo que crees? ¿Qué no siento lo mismo?

-¿Qué fue? ¿lástima?

-Ya basta, Castle…- dijo y se bajó del auto, necesitaba aire.

Rick inspiró hondo y se bajó con ella.

-No te preocupes…- dijo él cuando la vio con la cabeza gacha, apoyada en la puerta- me alegra haber podido terminar con este caso… porque ha sido el último…

-Castle… ya basta…- le dijo sin mirarlo, pero visiblemente alterada.

-Eres una cobarde, Kate… no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto… después de todo lo que pasamos juntos… de las veces que nos hemos salvado la vida mutuamente… de que fuera capaz de cualquier cosa por ti…- Rick ya no podía reprimir más su enojo.

-De acuerdo… yo podré ser una cobarde, pero ¿tú que eres? Vienes, me atacas, ni siquiera te molestas en escuchar mis explicaciones…

-Oh… entonces hay una explicación para todo esto…- dijo él en tono burlón.

-Te la di cuando nos reencontramos, ¿recuerdas?

-La pared… sí… más cobardía…

-¿Cobardía? ¿Qué clase de amor sientes por mí si no puedes entender que no estoy emocionalmente disponible para una relación en este momento? ¿O por lo menos no lo estaba en ese momento?

-¿Y tú cuestionas mi amor?- le dijo él furioso- ¿cómo te atreves? Hace casi un año que vengo ilusionado con que por fin me des una oportunidad… y ahora descubro que me mentiste todo este tiempo…

-Tuve miedo… mucho miedo…

-Miedo, cobardía… es todo parte de la misma basura que eliges para no arriesgarte… pero ya me cansé de eso…

-Lo lamento mucho entonces… me gustaría solamente saber qué cambió… porque ayer estuviste a punto de decirme algo y nos interrumpieron… no creo que fueran reclamos…

-No… es cierto… hasta que escuché lo que le decías a ese tipo en el interrogatorio… allí me di cuenta de todo…

-Rick…

-No, Kate… esto se terminó… ya no tengo más fuerzas para seguir soportando…

-Es… es una lástima…- dijo y lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-Sí… lo es…- dijo y sintió un poco de debilidad, a pesar del enojo, odiaba verla sufrir.

-Es una lástima porque pensaba escucharte decir eso que querías decirme y pensaba en confesarte que…

-Sí, claro… todos somos inteligentes con el diario del lunes…- dijo él.

-Pensaba confesarte que a pesar de sentir que aún no estoy lista, la pared se está cayendo… y si tú me ayudas, quizás pueda saltar esos ladrillos que aún quedan…- dijo y se perdió en sus ojos, él estaba congelado.

-No… es mentira… eso es mentira…

-Rick… yo entiendo que estés dolido… entiendo que no puedas perdonarme que te haya mentido… pero al menos trata de entender…

-¿Entender qué? ¿Tu egoísmo? ¿Tu cobardía?

-Entender que te amo como nunca en mi vida amé a nadie… que no podría vivir sin ti y que preferí engañarte antes que perderte definitivamente… lo nuestro hubiese fracasado en ese momento… y no me sentí fuerte… me tomó tres meses reunir el coraje para volver a mirarte a los ojos… ¿recuerdas? ¿recuerdas Rick?

-Kate…

-¿Sabes qué fue lo único que me ayudó a sobrevivir todo el tiempo de mi recuperación?- dijo llorando- yo… cerraba los ojos y me imaginaba los tuyos, esa ternura en tu mirada, esa desesperación, esa impotencia… y tú diciéndome "Por favor no me dejes, te amo, Kate…" Y me puse de pie por ti… y cada día que pasa agradezco tenerte a mi lado… y…

Rick no la dejó seguir hablando… la tomó entre sus brazos y la besó con desesperación. No quería oír más, ¿cómo podía haberse equivocado de esa forma?

Él tendría que haberlo sabido. Tendría que haber confiado en sus ojos, en la forma en que ella lo miraba y lo había mirado siempre…

Kate se separó un poco de él y murmuró entre besos…

-Perdón… perdón… te amo, Rick… te amo tanto…- le dijo y él no pudo controlarse más.

Siguió besándola mientras sus manos se deslizaban por dentro de su abrigo y se depositaban en su cintura.

Kate jadeó en forma placentera cuando sintió el cuerpo de él, fundiéndose con el de ella… intensamente…

Lo abrazó y lo dejó hacer…

Él separó su boca de la de ella y siguió camino hacia abajo por su cuello, dejando un húmedo rastro de besos…

-Oh… Castle…- le dijo ella y sintió como las caderas de él se movían, poniendo de manifiesto su deseo por ella- vámonos de aquí…- agregó agitada y él la miró a los ojos de cerca.

-Dime que no te arrepentirás de esto…- dijo él y ella negó con la cabeza, el deseo que sentía era casi doloroso…

-Quiero estar contigo… lo necesito…- le dijo y él sonrió, casi desesperado…

Volvió a besarla, por alguna razón no podía reprimirse más. No podía esperar más. Ella comenzó a devolverle las caricias, pero luego de unos cuantos minutos intensos, Kate se separó y lo miró agitada…

-Por favor… vayamos a mi casa…- le dijo y él se perdió en sus ojos.

-Sí… sí…- dijo él y le dio un beso más, rápido y húmedo antes de dejarla subir al auto.

Mientras ella se ponía el cinturón, él se había subido al auto, estaba desesperado…

Kate arrancó el auto y se encaminó hacia su casa. Estaban en silencio, pero esta vez era un silencio más confortable, a pesar de que el deseo podía sentirse en el aire…

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la casa de Kate, y como ella esperaba, casi no llegaron a la habitación. Avanzaron a los tumbos por el living y Kate sonrió entre besos cuando sintió que él la apoyaba sobre la puerta de la habitación, su ansiedad y deseo imposibles de contener…<p>

-Por favor… Rick… hazme el amor…- le dijo y lo oyó gruñir desesperado.

-Sí… - le dijo al oído y ella lo empujó un poco para quitarse la remera.

Rick la observó y vio la cicatriz justo donde comenzaba su ropa interior, se inclinó y Kate cerró los ojos cuando sintió sus labios acariciándola con respeto.

Luego de un momento, inició su camino ascendente y cuando llegaba a su cara, la vio morderse el labio, provocándolo…

-Por favor…- le dijo y lo empujó hacia atrás, sus manos trabajando arduamente para deshacerlo de su ropa.

Entre besos le quitó todas las prendas y luego él hizo lo mismo con lo que le quedaba a ella…

Se tomó el trabajo y besó todo su cuerpo y ella se recostó en la cama y se entregó a sus caricias…

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que ella le rogara porque quería sentirlo parte suya… los ojos azules de Rick la tenían hipnotizada y cuando intercambiaron posiciones y ella descendió sobre él, Kate cerró los ojos brevemente, el deseo era demasiado intenso…

Cada uno se enfocó en darle placer al otro y un rato más tarde, Kate se desplomaba en los brazos de él, casi sin aire… luego de un clímax compartido…

Rick la sostuvo y besó tiernamente su cuello, se desconectó y se desplazaron para recostarse abrazados bajo una manta…

-¿Esto quiere decir que me perdonaste?- dijo ella acariciando el torso de él, distraídamente.

-Esto significa que lo pensaré…- dijo él y sonrió ante la cara de fastidio de ella.

-En serio… yo sé que tendría merecido que te levantes ahora y te vayas para siempre… pero te amo, y quiero estar contigo…- dijo ella y él sonrió.

-Me amas y quieres estar conmigo…- repitió sin dejar de sonreír.

-¿Difícil de creer?- preguntó ella.

-Difícil de asimilar…- dijo él y ella se estiró para besar su cuello…

-No perdamos más tiempo…- insistió Kate.

-¿Qué propones?- quiso saber él.

-Que apostemos a esta relación… que pongamos todo nuestro esfuerzo… y que no suframos más por esto…

-Bien… hecho…

-Ahora…- dijo ella y giró su cuerpo, estimulándolo deliciosamente con un suave roce de su piel- yo creo que sería bueno si me lo dijeras…

-¿Si te dijera qué?- preguntó él divertido.

-Aquello que me dijiste hace casi un año… - dijo con seriedad, y algo de emoción.

-Ah, eso…- dijo Rick y ella lo empujó, juguetona…

-Por favor…

-Te amo… para siempre…- le dijo él y ella sonrió complacida.

-Yo también…- le dijo ella luego de besar sus labios con suavidad.

-Ahora lo sé...- dijo él sonriente.

-Entonces… ¿me perdonaste?- insistió Kate.

-Ya veremos eso… creo que tengo una lista de requerimientos para poder otorgarte el perdón…- dijo y la miró con aire seductor.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó ella divertida.

-Por lo pronto, tú y yo nos tomaremos una semana de vacaciones juntos… adonde quieras… y…

-Pero…

-No me pondrás peros… ¿acaso no quieres que te perdone?

-De acuerdo…- dijo ella y sonrió.

-Punto dos… no te moverás de esta cama, por lo menos hasta mañana al mediodía… y no nos pasaremos el tiempo durmiendo precisamente…

-Suena bien... entendido…- dijo ella divertida.

-Punto tres…

-¿Cuántos puntos son?

-Creo que empezaremos con 40, o 50…- le dijo y ella se mordió el labio- ¿todavía estás dispuesta a cumplir con eso?

-Por supuesto…- dijo y trató de ocultar su sonrisa, estaba tentada, divertida...

-Bien… - dijo y se colocó sobre ella mientras la besaba- me gusta la perseverancia en ti... de hecho me gusta todo…

-Oh vamos, Castle… ya deja de hablar... hemos perdido demasiado tiempo...- le dijo ella y él estalló en carcajadas…

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Como dije, hacía siglos que quería escribir este oneshot. Ahora seguimos con las otras historias y estoy preparando mi propia versión de la escena borrada de Always...<strong>


End file.
